


Something to Celebrate

by Jane_Doe07



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke's POV, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post Season 3, extra extra, zero plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Doe07/pseuds/Jane_Doe07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Marcus decide to get married before the Sky People leave Arkadia for the "safe zone."  Celebrations ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by a post/discussion on tumblr. Fair warning, this is mostly Bellarke oriented. Total fluff piece, absolutely zero plot. Just romantic, slow burn, season 4 wish, fun. Hope you guys enjoy this little piece of extra-ness!
> 
> p.s- I didn't really get a chance to edit this, so no judgement! All mistakes are mine :)

For one enchanted evening, Arkadia had been transformed.  Not in appearance.  There were no colourful banners, no pretty, delicate lights, no extravagantly decorated tables.  Arkadia looked ever the same.  But it _felt_ different. 

For one day and night, there was only cheer and excitement throughout the camp.  The jovial energy contagious, catching from person to person until the entire camp was buzzing.   For one day and night, the people of Arkadia put away their troubles to celebrate.  For a wedding was to take place.  

 

When Kane had approached Clarke, she had been so confused.  She had never seen him so nervous.  He stumbled over his words, wiped sweat from his brow and could barely look her in the eye.  She didn't know if she should laugh or be terrified by whatever he had to say.  When he had gathered his courage and asked her- in such a gentlemanly fashion- if Clarke would give him her blessing, she was floored.  She should have seen it coming.  It's not like there hadn't been any indication to what now seemed inevitable.  But she had been so busy, so engrossed with the upcoming exodus.  Her mother's romantic life had been far from her mind.  

Once Clarke had snapped out of her astonishment, she of course gave Marcus her blessing, with her whole heart.  The reality that her mother was in love and going to be married was certainly new territory for Clarke.   

When her mother sat her down, after Kane had proposed, Abby seemed almost more anxious than Kane.  It took a long conversation to reassure her mother that she was in fact, happy for her, that she genuinely wished them all the best.  She loved her mother and could clearly see how happy being with Kane had made her.  How could she feel otherwise?

 

Now, a few weeks later, days away from the camp's exodus to the "safe zone," Clarke watched with unexpected tears in her eyes, as her mother and Marcus said their vows. 

They stood together in the forest, beside the small growing tree that Marcus had planted months before, when he first came to the ground.  There was no officiant, no wedding party.  Just the two of them, standing together before their friends, family and their people, reciting vows of love and trust and forever.  

Only then did Clarke think about her father and the hole his absence had left in her, how beautiful her would have thought her mother looked.  Only then did she think of Finn and Lexa and the small moments of happiness and love they had given her.  

Tears trickling down her face, Clarke applauded when the couple kissed and turned to everyone, man and wife. 

 

Celebrations were quickly underway once the group returned to Arkadia.  Moonshine was passed out, fires were built and instruments began playing beautiful, cheerful music.  Everyone was smiling, laughing, dancing, embracing this small moment of happiness before they faced an uncertain future.  As the sun set and the stars began to appear, Clarke watched her mother from afar.  

She looked radiant.  They had found a dress for her to wear, it wasn't white or cream like so many stories and books had depicted.  It was a stunning amber colour, with red and orange beading cascading down the fabric.  When her mother moved, the firelight made the ensemble come to life, gleaming and shimmering, as if she was a flame herself, full of life and light.  It suited her, especially tonight.  It had been so long since she had seen her mother like this.  Even on the Ark, moments as happy as these were rare.  She watched as her mother laughed and danced and smiled.   _Really_ smiled.  The kind of smile that blinds you with elation and bliss.  Abby kissed and danced with her groom, the looks between them too intimate to be anything but pure love.  

Clarke watched intently, commiting the scene to memory, praying that their future would grant them more moments like today.  Moments worth living for.  Moments to keep and hold onto when darkness threatened.  

As captivated by the picture before her was, she still sensed when Bellamy came up beside her.  

"Having fun?" His voice came soft, like velvet in her ear.  Turning to him, with no humour or sarcasm she asked, 

"It's beautiful isn't it? Everyone so happy."

Bellamy passed her a cup of moonshine, exhaling before replying, 

"For now, anyway."

She accepted the drink and hummed her agreement.  This tranquility wouldn't last very long, they both were well aware.  She took a long sip of the liquid in her cup, letting the alcohol's warmth spread through her.  

"I'm surprised you aren't on post," Clarke said.  

Bellamy shrugged and took a drink before replying, "Kane's orders."

They sat in companionable silence.  Enjoying the spectacle around them.  Both wordlessly agreeing to not talk about what was really on their minds; the exodus, food rations, supply lists, etc.  But that was not for tonight, even for them.  

The merry song being played came to an end and the dancers stopped their steps and applauded the musicians.  Clarke set her cup down to clap as well.  It was a gift really, music not exactly something she experienced frequently and they played beautifully.  

When the applause died down, a single fiddle rang out, soft and sweet.  She watched as her mother and Kane held each other close and danced slowly to the melody, adoration beaming in their eyes.  Other pairs joined the bride and groom around the firelight, gracefully dancing in a circle around the flames.  

It was beautiful.  

Beside her, Bellamy put down his drink and rose from his seat.  He reached down, offering his hand to her, 

"You coming?" He asked.  

Clarke's eyes went wide and darted from Bellamy's hand to the dancers before them.  

"N-no, no I couldn't.  I can't."  She replied, stumbling over her words as butterflies fluttered in her belly.  

Bellamy looked her in the eyes, not dropping his hand, 

"It's your mother's wedding, Clarke.  You should dance at least once."

She bit her lip, unsure.  

Sending a wish to the stars that she wouldn't make a fool of herself, Clarke gathered her courage and took Bellamy's hand.  He gave her a reassuring squeeze and led them to the circle of dancers. He stepped just outside of the group, giving the two of them a little added space, which she was grateful for.  

He faced her then and tenderly placed his arm on her waist and pulled her close.  Clarke let out a small gasp at the contact.  Bellamy stiffened.  

"You okay?" His voice husky and concerned.  

All Clarke could do was nod, speech evidently having left her.  She bravely placed her left hand on his shoulder, her right hand still grasping his.  Bellamy's arm tightened a fraction more around her before he began to lead them into the first steps of the dance.  

At first, Clarke was mostly focusing on the steps.  It had been so long since she had danced like this.  Her last memory of dancing was with her father, in their home on the Ark.  The two of them being silly as her mother laughed in the background.  But it was not her father she danced with now and as her feet became familiar with the steps, she became more and more aware of the person she was holding onto.  

Bellamy lead them agilely through the music and the crowd.  She should have been surprised by his grace but she wasn't Anything good that came from this man she was never surprised by.  She was however, shocked by how warm he was and how comforting his hand felt in hers.  

Neither of them spoke, instead leaving their bodies to communicate through the dance.  She couldn't look him in the eye.  Too overcome by..........whatever it was that she was feeling for this man.  Her friend, her partner, her anchor in this unforgiving world.  Instead she crept closer to him, seeking his embrace.  Her arm traveled from his shoulder to wrap around his neck, her chest, brushing against his thin, blue shirt.   _He was so warm._

Bellamy's only response was to pull her closer, his arm tightening around her body, his cheek placed gently along the side of her head as they leaned into one another.  Clarke closed her eyes as they moved with the music and she found herself melting against him.  In this small moment, in Bellamy's arms, Clarke almost felt whole.....

When the music and dancing came to an end, it felt like being woken from a dream.  The fiddle stringing it's last cords, the dancers coming to a halt.  With tremendous effort, Clarke opened her eyes and found dark ones staring back at her.  The fire flickering in his deep brown gaze and for a moment, she was mesmerized by their beauty.  They stood unmoving, still wrapped around each other.  Clarke's heart raced inside her chest, but she made no effort to let go.  

As the dancers clapped for the fiddle player, Bellamy slowly disentangled himself from her, giving her hand a final squeeze before he released it.  His eyes leaving hers as he joined in on the applause.  

Clarke stood there, still watching him, feeling bereft.  

And then without another thought or care, Clarke stepped back into Bellamy's arms and placed a soft, lingering kiss against his cheek. 

"Thank you for the dance, Bellamy," she whispered in his ear, before stepping back and walking away from his warmth.  

A smile quietly spread across her face as she walked. Her thoughts on tomorrow.................and the day after..............and the day after..............

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I told you!! Absolute fluff. Hope you all enjoyed this little story. :) Can't wait for season 4!!!


End file.
